


Leather Skirts

by babashook2000



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Smut and sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babashook2000/pseuds/babashook2000
Summary: Your skirt it just too short for holtzys liking, and she decides to keep you from the wandering eyes of everyone else she’ll keep you for herself





	

  
I looked in the mirror, pushing a curl out of my face and dusting a final touch of powder over my face.   
It was date night, and holtzmann said she had something extra special planned for us tonight, and that I should get dressed up.

I decided that I wanted to go all out tonight, and I chose out a skin tight mini leather skirt, with a white blouse and chunky necklace. I smoothed down my skirt before bending over to put my black heels on.

  
“I think you’re missing part of your skirt there baby" Holtzmann breathed into my ear, scaring me straight upwards, stumbling backwards into her but managing not to fall.   
Her hands rested on my waist sliding slowly down to my hips. I tilted my head towards my shoulder smirking.

  
"My skirt is supposed to be this short” I replied, laughing slightly as I turned back towards to fiddle with the buttons on my blouse. Her hands slid forwards circling around my waist as her chin rested on my shoulder. Her lips brushed against my ear as she spoke.

  
“Well as much as I love seeing you in a skirt so tiny, I’m not sure I want everyone else ogling my gorgeous girlfriend” and proceeded to lightly nip at my earlobe. I shakily exhaled, turning around in her grasp to face her.  
I wrapped my arms around her neck

"It’s ok baby I only have eyes for your sexy ass anyway” gently pecking her lips, but apparently that wasn’t what she was looking for because as I pulled away her lips followed, pressing into a deeper kiss.

  
I parted my lips, a tingling feeling stirring below. I sighed into her mouth, and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth.   
Her hands traveled up into the ends of my hair, while we made out slowly. I pulled away weakly protesting.

  
“Stop Holtzy you’re going to mess up my hair…” Leaning back into her lips, craving her touch. She took my complaining as a reason to slide her hands back down to my bum, squeezing it gently. Her hand came around to the front, pulling on my tights, laddering them halfway down my thigh.

  
“Oops” she acted, “Guess we’ll have to take them off now” she said, sliding my skirt higher up my thigh for more access.  
Her fingers hooked into the edge of my tights to pull them down slightly, so they sat around my lower thighs.

  
“What about our dinner” I breathed onto her neck, as she started unbuttoning my blouse.

  
“Well right now I’m hungry for you, and baby you look sexy all hot and bothered like this” she said, triumphantly as she knew she had you wrapped around her little finger as you melted into her touch.   
Her hands slid round to the back of my thighs, pulling me with her as we stumbled towards our bed. She fell back onto the bed, taking me on top, with her feet still planted on the ground at the foot of the bed.

  
Holtzmann sat up, holding my torso so I was sitting on her lap. Her forehead rested against mine as we sat and breathed heavily for a moment catching our breath and reveling in the silence, and happy in the company of each other.

  
I looked down in between us, only to realize I was sitting half naked, my clothes hanging from my body from all sorts of angles, and she was still fully dressed. I started unbuttoning her waistcoat, as her lips moved to my jaw, sucking gently, while I desperately tried to suppress a moan, depriving her from the satisfaction of thinking she had me like putty in her hands.

  
It wasn’t long before most of Holtzmann’s clothes were strewn across the floor, along with my own, aside from my skirt, which still clung to my body, bunched up at the top of my thighs to supply more access for Jillian’s wandering hands.  
She was laying on her back across the bed, and I was sitting atop of her thighs, leaning back, running my hands over her stomach, appreciating the beautiful woman beneath me.

  
I slid my hands up her torso to cup her breasts, causing her eyes to slip closed and a small sigh to fall from her lips. I moved my body down to kiss her, slipping my tongue into her mouth, and allowing my hand to wander down in between our bodies, stroking a finger tantalizingly slow across the waistband of her underwear.

  
“S-stop teasing me” she whined against my lips, as I dipped my hand below the waistband and ran my finger up her slit. I pressed my middle finger down onto her clit, eliciting a frustrated moan from Holtzmann.

  
I moved my fingers down and gently pressed a finger against her entrance, and slowly rubbed around. Her eyes closed in pleasure, as her head pushed into the pillow. I pressed one finger in, gently pulling it back out again, teasing her with my slow motions.

  
After I was satisfied that she had had enough, I pressed 2 fingers into her, resting my thumb on her clit, pressing down, and stroking her g-spot with the tips of my fingers. She shakily let out a breath she had been holding which turned into a moan as I applied more pressure to her clit.

  
Her arms reached up and pressed against my shoulders, rolling me over onto my back so she was now in control. She was only clad in her boxer style shorts and her black and grey stripy ankle socks, she looked so beautiful sat atop my thigh, running her fingers down my torso, as I watched her hungry eyes dance their way across me.

  
She lent down, placing a hand beside my head for leverage and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of my mouth, the other hand running across the edge of the bottom of my skirt. She only moved her hand a couple of centimeters up and hooked her finger into the edge of my panties.

  
She had yet to discover that I was wearing her favorite panties, which were black, with lace only around the bottom edges, which she thought were so understated and sexy. She swiftly moved them so they sat halfway down my thigh, quickly moving her hand back to my wet heat, running the tips of two fingers up me, making me shudder from the center of my body and my eyes to roll back.

  
All she had to do was touch me once, and I was falling apart beneath her. Her finger moved to circle my clit gently, but her hand drew away quickly and she started moving away. I lifted my head from the pillow in frustration.

  
“No Jill don’t leave me hanging like this!” I said flopping back into the pillow, tugging at the sides of my skirt that was still stuck to my body.

  
“Shhh baby I’m coming back I just remembered something I was saving for after dinner but will be much more fun now.” She said, rummaging through the bottom of our wardrobe.

  
“I swear if you made another freakishly dangerous dildo again I’m leaving” I said, thinking about the contraption she somehow saw as a dildo she tried to get me to use a few months back.

  
“Don’t worry you’re gonna love this” she said, finally pulling out a small red box, placing it on the bed. I lifted myself up with my elbows, as she opened the box and pulled out a long piece of red silky fabric. She leaned over me, holding the red fabric up,

  
“I’m gonna put this over your eyes baby, is that ok?” She said in the most gently voice, and I nodded softly lifting my head, as she tied the soft fabric around my head, making my vision turn black.

  
Her lips pressed gently to my cheek as unzipped the side of my skirt gently. She sat up to tug the skirt fully down my legs, and finally I was fully naked. Her hands moved to my bare thighs, shuffling downwards on the bed, before I felt her lips pressing gently to my inner thighs.

  
Her mouth quickly moved to my clit, sucking it between her warm soft lips. A loud moan spilled from my lips, my hands spreading across the bed grasping desperately at the sheets.

  
“Already falling apart for me” she spoke so I could feel the words leave her lips against me, the vibrations making me wetter. With that she buried her face into me, my hands managing to wind in her hair, drowned in pure bliss. It was white hot, as her tongue circled my clit, and suddenly my orgasm tore through me.

  
I put my hands on my face raising the blindfold, surprised at myself. Her face raised from down below.

  
“Did you just finish?” She said, a smile creeping onto her face. I blushed furiously at how little work she had to put in to get me to unravel beneath her fingertips. Her laugh echoed around the room, face scrunched up head tilted back towards the ceiling.

  
“Its not funny” I said, heat radiating from my cheeks, as I used my foot to press against her cheek pushing her away from me as she drowned in a fit of laughter.

  
She used her elbows to shuffle up next to me in bed, nuzzling into my neck, her skin hot and sticky against mine but I didn’t care.

  
“I love you” she whispered against my skin.

  
“So much for our romantic dinner I guess” I replied, sliding my hand over her waist, closing my eyes and letting sleep gently take me over.


End file.
